Technical Field
The invention relates to packs for cigarettes or other smokers' items, having an outer pack, preferably in the embodiment as a hinge-lid box/hinge-lid pack, having a box part and a lid, and having an inner pack in the embodiment as a (sealed) foil block having a blank from foil which preferably surrounds a cigarette group on all sides, wherein the foil block, preferably in the end-side region of an inner front wall of the foil block and at least in a part-region of an inner end wall, has an opening aid, wherein the opening aid has a closure means or closure tab, which is fastened to the foil block by means of a releasable adhesive bond and for opening the foil block is at least partially torn off from the latter and on account thereof at least partially exposes a retrieval opening.
Prior Art
Sealed packs for cigarettes, in particular in the embodiment as a hinge-lid box, are preferably composed of a foil or sealed block, respectively, as the inner pack, and of an outer pack. The sealed block is provided with an opening aid in the case of which a closure tab which can be used multiple times and is fixed by a suitable adhesive by tearing off can be moved to the open position and thereafter back to the closed position. A retrieval opening of the foil block is exposed in the open position.
Packs in which the closure tab by way of an activation flap is fixed to the inner side of a lid, lid front wall, of a hinge-lid box as an outer pack are also already known. Accordingly, the closure tab is conjointly moved (in a self-acting manner) to the opening position when the lid of the outer pack is opened. The closure position is thus also achieved when the lid is closed (WO 2013/120913).